


Rendezvous

by addict_writer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Cheating, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Plot Bunny, Porny, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addict_writer/pseuds/addict_writer
Summary: Several months after Justin leaves with Ethan, he happens to run into Brian in Chicago and they inevitably fall into bed together. After that, neither can resist and these trysts start to become a regular thing. Everything is going great - they don't have the gang giving them unwanted advice and nobody but them knows what's going on. Until, eventually, Brian gets tired of being the 'other man' and wants more . . . Based on Tag's plot bunny.





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Did you miss me?
> 
> Many thanks to BritinManor for helping me and making this readable.

 

Justin ordered himself another drink. If Ethan chose to be an idiot by keeping Justin away from his meetings with Glen, then Justin had to entertain himself somehow else.

He was at the hotel’s bar, nursing his seventh margarita for the night.

Ethan was playing in Chicago, and Justin had taken a few days off to accompany his boyfriend. They had sampled some restaurants, walked through the park, bought souvenirs, but when it came to dinner with Ethan's agent, they had to keep their distance. Glen had insisted from moment one, that they shouldn’t be seen together, or it would affect Ethan's image. Justin had protested loudly in the beginning, even telling Glen that he was stupid. Gay sold better than straight and single, but in the end, they both caved.

“Justin?” The familiar voice called his name.

Justin turned to place a face with the voice – Brian. He stared in surprise at his former lover. Eventually, things between them had stopped being awkward,because Brian avoided Justin at all costs, and Justin did the same. They went as far as to leave the diner when one or the other was inside the food establishment.

“Brian,” Justin acknowledged. _God, he is still hot._ Justin downed his drink, gesturing to the bartender for a refill.

“Why, thank you!”

Justin gave him a puzzled look, then with abject horror, realized he’d spoken out loud. “Shit.”

“No need to be embarrassed.” Brian sat on the stool next to him, ordering whiskey on rocks.

“What are you doing here?” Justin chose to change the subject.

“Met with Brown. He chewed my ass for three long hours, before clapping my back and saying he’d always work with me. For a moment there, I was sure he’d dismiss me.”

“Brown loves your work, Brian. He followed you when you opened your own company.”

“So, you heard about it?”

“I heard a lot…” Justin shrugged. He sipped from his drink, frowning when he realized he forgot the number. _Fifth or sixth? Maybe eighth? No, that couldn’t be right._

“So, what brings you to Chicago?” Brian took a drink from his glass, cringing at the first taste of whiskey.

Justin had always found that look on Brian's face desirable. He licked his lips. “Ethan played here.”

“Do you accompany him a lot?”

“Sometimes. I bet Lindsay told you that one of my professors got me a spot at Bloom’s Gallery.”

“That’s impressive. I’m proud of you.” Brian reached out to touch Justin's hand.

Justin smiled tightly. “I’ve been saving up. I plan on paying you back.”

“Stop this nonsense!”

Justin stared at their hands, finishing his margarita. He made to pull his hand away and stand at the same time. All he managed was to stumble into Brian's chest.

“How much did you have to drink?” Brian frowned, keeping a hand on Justin's shoulder.

“I’m not drunk.”

“I didn’t say that. Let me walk you to your room.”

That was the moment when Justin could have put an end to the snowball before it turned bigger than him and created an avalanche.

He nodded, not paying attention, when Brian told the bartender to place Justin's tab for the night on his name. He allowed Brian to lead him to the elevators.

It didn’t occur to him until they were inside, that he never told Brian his room number. Brian pressed the button to the top floor. Justin stared at the fifth digit, his finger burning to push it. He could escape the trap he’d fallen into, but the moment he was alone in the elevator with Brian, all coherent thoughts were erased from his brain.

“Fuck,” Justin muttered, spinning on his heel. He pushed Brian against the mirrored wall, molding their lips together.

Brian's hands went to his ass, and Justin bucked into him, moaning wantonly. When they reached the penthouse, Brian walked him backwards, sliding the card in its slot, then kicking the door shut behind them.

Justin's fingers knotted into Brian's soft hair. “Missed you,” he whispered. He inhaled sharply at Brian's scent combined with his Armani cologne.

“Likewise, Sunshine.”

“No talking,” Justin grunted, pushing Brian's suit jacket off his shoulders. Brian unbuckled Justin's belt and unzipped his pants. Justin returned the favor, moving upward to open Brian's dress shirt to roam his naked chest with his hands.

Brian pulled a lubricated condom out of his pants. He turned Justin to face the door, before dropping a hand to touch the ass he’d missed so much. One finger probed the entrance, making Justin seize up and moan loudly. With spit covering his fingers, Brian opened him up, before daring to push his latex wrapped dick, up Justin's ass.

“Oh my God! This is better than I remember!” Justin cried out. His short nails scratched at the door, as he pushed his ass back to meet Brian's thrusts.

Brian wasn’t one to talk during sex, which hadn’t changed. When he found completion, he slumped against Justin's back, kissing the nape of his neck, while breathing him in.

They moved to the bed, where they reconnected a couple more times, before falling asleep wrapped around each other.

**oOo**

Justin awoke with a start.

It was dark outside. Guilt ate at his gut when he looked at the man beside him. He slid out of the bed and got dressed.

The clock in the foyer relaxed his rapidly beating heart a little. It was barely ten at night. Ethan hadn’t planned to return this soon.

He slipped out of the penthouse and made his way to the fifth floor where his room was. He took a shower, blocking out the memories of him showering after his time with Ethan, when he'd return to Brian's.

The situation was so fucked up.

Justin wanted to blame it on the margaritas. The drinks could have influenced his behavior, but he’d been lucid enough to take the first step.

When a hand touched his back, Justin jumped a mile, nearly slipping on the wet tile.

“It’s just me, babe,” Ethan said softly.

“Scared the crap out of me,” Justin mumbled.

“Sorry.” Ethan said, hugging him, and kissing him slowly. “You’ve been drinking. You mixed drinks.”

Justin had the urge to barf. Ethan could not only smell his margaritas, but Brian's whiskey, as well.

“You know I hate being left out.”

“Don’t forget Justin, we decided to wait until I’m better known, before I can ditch Glen.”

“So, we did…” Justin rested his forehead against Ethan's shoulder. “I’m sorry, honey.”

Justin wasn’t sure why he was apologizing – was it because he’d been short with Ethan about being around the pompous Glen, or was it because of his secret time spent with Brian?

“Let me wash your back.”

**oOo**

“I need some air,” Justin said, coming out of the kitchen.

They had already been back a week. There had been no word from Brian, which infuriated Justin to no end.

“Want me to come with?” Ethan was on the sofa, petting Wolfram, looking through potential cover songs he could play.

“Nah. Don’t wait up.” Justin dropped a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips, before leaving the small apartment.

It was nearing eleven at night, so he went straight to Babylon. Justin greeted the bouncer, who smiled at him, clearly surprised. Justin hadn’t stepped into Babylon, since he’d broken things off with Brian.

Justin noticed the gang holding up the bar, their eyes glued to someone in the middle of the vast room. He looked over, and of course, Brian was in the middle of a group of half-naked people. Not wanting to be seen by the boys, Justin grabbed the first good-looking guy – the type Brian usually went for. He instructed the man to bring Brian to the Backroom, then he could go to the bar and pick the tall guy in pink pants, and have fun. Emmett would be thrilled for the attention.

Justin didn’t have to wait long, before the man brought Brian to him.

Brian frowned after the man, then looked around, as if afraid someone noticed he’d been dumped by a trick.

Justin pulled Brian into the shadows by his hand. Thankfully, Brian wasn’t scared of being manhandled in the dark parts of the Backroom.

Justin dropped to his knees, performing one of his best blowjobs, that nearly brought Brian to his own knees. However, Justin stopped before Brian could come. He stood up, languidly stroking Brian’s red erection.

“That’s cruel,” Brian nearly whined.

“You’re cruel.” Justin smiled sweetly.

“If this is payback for me not contacting you, then you need to get your head checked,” Brian said, slapping Justin's hand away. “I can find anyone to finish me off!”

“But you only want me.”

“What the hell do you want?”

“I want to know what the fuck is going on! I can’t stop thinking of you, Brian!”

“This is just sex,” Brian snapped.

“It’s always been just sex, Brian.”

Justin found himself facing the wall, with Brian shoving his pants down. Their fuck was brutal and dirty, everything Justin needed.

“Is this what you want, what you need?” Brian grunted into his neck.

“Yes.” Justin threw an arm back to touch Brian's face.

“I’ll call you.” Brian pulled away after he came, tucking himself back in his pants. “You can call too, whenever you want.”

Justin grinned. _Game on_. He kissed Brian deeply, before leaving the room.

**oOo**

As time passed, Justin stopped feeling guilty. Ethan was caught up in working on a new album,so he was at the studio most of the time, which left Justin, limitless time on his hands. Both him and Brian initiated their fuck dates, which proved to Justin, that Brian wanted him as much as he wanted Brian.

They stole such moments in the oddest places: the bathroom at the diner, at Woody’s, in Babylon, at Kinnetik, in the store room at Bloom’s Gallery, and the most daring spot so far, had been at the apartment Justin shared with Ethan. Granted, that hadn’t been planned.

Justin had texted Brian, to let him know that he had a nasty cold, and even though Ethan was playing out of the city, he couldn’t meet with Brian. Not two hours later, Brian was on their doorstep with canned soup and cold medicine.

At first, Brian had been a real gentleman, then he’d proposed for Justin to take a warm bath. They both ended up in the tub. Justin was grateful Wolfram couldn’t tell Ethan what he’d seen.

The most common place they met though, was Brian's loft. Every time they were there, Justin could almost forget about Ethan. It felt just like before. They were in their own little world, and it was better than before. There were no nosey friends interrupting them, mocking them, making their life hell.

The sex was the same, but better. There was a connection between them, and Justin tried not to notice the longing look in Brian's eyes, whenever he left the loft. Sometimes after sex, Justin lay next to Brian in bed, enjoying the feeling of Brian's strong arms holding him tightly.

That wasn’t cuddling. It was Brian's way of saying he missed Justin and wanted him back.

Sometimes, Justin made good use of the key Brian had given him, by surprising Brian with dinner before their evening.

Ethan was none the wiser. If he noticed anything odd about Justin's behavior, Ethan blamed it on Justin's art. Justin had found a small place where he kept all his paintings, and where he took refuge. Ethan wasn’t allowed there; he didn’t even know where the place was located.

Only Brian and Justin's mother knew of the place. His mother had helped him rent it, and Brian had helped furnish it, with the minimum of necessities. They had almost killed themselves by pulling a lumpy mattress up the stairs, so they could have a place to fuck. Of course, Brian had complained, but eventually accepted that Justin didn’t have his money. And Justin didn’t want top quality furniture in a place where everything would get dirty.

**oOo**

“The new album will be a hit! There are over fifty pre-orders already,” Ethan told Justin on a cold December evening.

Justin picked at the pasta on his plate, smiling at his boyfriend. “That’s amazing news!”

“That, and the check for playing all those concerts, got us a Christmas present!”

“Huh?”

“And a birthday present for you – all wrapped up in….” Ethan rushed to his violin case, bringing an envelope to the table.

Justin eyed the white paper, as if it was going to hurt him. His mind had been thinking about how he could break it off with Ethan, so he could return to Brian, but he never expected such a gesture from Ethan.

Justin couldn’t see his relationship with Ethan going anywhere, but there were visible changes in his relationship with Brian. Even though Brian still didn’t say what Justin wanted to hear, he showed Justin how much he wanted him around in his every gesture.

With shaky hands, Justin opened the envelope. Inside, were plane tickets to Paris. Ethan could have found some promotion, but it was still too much. Justin had the sudden urge to flee, like the time his mother had asked him if he had a boyfriend.

“I see you’re speechless,” Ethan said, amused.

“I… Ethan…”

“What is it?” Ethan looked at him, concerned.

Justin's attention was diverted to his phone vibrating next to his plate. He excused himself to check the text message.

**My place in 1 hour?**

Justin glanced at Ethan, then at the phone.

 _ **Can’t now**_ , he answered Brian. He rarely rejected Brian's proposals, but if he left tonight, Ethan would figure something was up.

**2 hours?**

Justin laughed at Brian's insistence. _**Not tonight! I’ll talk to you tomorrow, you big baby!**_

He pushed his phone away, looking carefully at the plane tickets. The date was the weekend before Christmas, right after his birthday.

“These must have cost you a fortune. How am I going to top this?” Justin asked, touching Ethan's hand.

“You already top me,” Ethan joked.

 _That’s the reason why I’m never satisfied,_ Justin thought to himself. _Well, not for a few months now. But, all changed now,_ _thanks to Brian._

“Let me show you how happy you made me.” Justin pulled him to the bed, ignoring his buzzing phone.

**oOo**

On Justin's birthday, Ethan left home later than usual, but they had celebrated the whole night, and he was going out of town for two nights. Ethan would be returning in time for their trip to Paris.

**oOo**

Justin rushed into the diner at five to ten, demanding two black coffees from Kiki. While waiting, he was assailed by Michael and Ben, then came Debbie, and right as he stepped out the diner, Emmett wished him a happy birthday.

Armed with the coffees, with Brian’s laden with sugar, Justin made his way to Kinnetik to make peace with Brian. They hadn’t spoken since the night Justin had rejected him. Despite Justin's attempts at starting a conversation, all his messages were seen by Brian **,** but never answered.

He waved to Cynthia, who probably knew they were seeing each other, on his way into Brian's office. Brian was in there with Ted, which kept him from being an asshole.

Ted shot Justin a confused look, unaware he was on speaking terms with Brian.

“Morning!” Justin said cheerfully. He placed one of the cups on a coaster in front of Brian, then went to sit on the sofa. “Don’t mind me. I can wait.”

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose, pointing to the door. Ted scurried out of his office.

“This is assault,” Brian complained.

“You’ve been a jerk. I reject you one time – ONCE – and you get your panties in a twist. You refused to meet me at least five times in the past. I never took it personally. I know you have a busy life.”

“My busy life revolves around this job and all the willing holes at Babylon.”

Justin stood up abruptly. “I don’t want to fight with you, Brian. We’ve gotten along so well since… since this thing… whatever this is… started.”

“You dismissed me for your boyfriend.”

“Call me a heartless prick, but what the fuck did you expect me to do? Ethan surprised me with a weekend trip to Paris. How could I possibly leave, after receiving his present?”

Brian rolled his eyes. “If you want to visit Paris and have decent accommodations, and a comfortable plane trip, just say the word.”

“Stop rubbing it in my face that we’re poor, and you’re rolling in money!”

Brian rolled away from his desk, but didn’t get out of the chair. “Come back to me. I can give you anything you want. . . personal, professional, mental,you name it.”

Justin blinked away his tears. “Don’t play mind games with me, Brian! I can’t do this anymore.” He stormed out of Brian's office, ignoring Ted who was standing in front of Cynthia's office.

**oOo**

Justin spent his day at his studio, not getting much done. Every spot in that place held a memory of himself and Brian.

A text message pulled him out of his funk: **Get your ass down here. I know you’re holed up in there.**

Justin went to the window and glared at the Jeep parked in front of the building.

**oOo**

They didn’t talk during the drive to Brian's loft. Right before stepping inside, Brian placed a hand over Justin's eyes.

“I’ve got horrible memories of you covering my eyes on my birthday.”

“There’s no naked prostitute on my bed.”

“Is he on the couch?” Justin laughed, nervously.

“There’s no prostitute, Justin.”

The metal door was shut behind them and Justin heard as Brian pressed the buttons for the alarm. Having one important sense taken away from him, improved others. Something smelled heavenly. There were different smells as Justin focused on that. Some type of exotic food, flowers of some sort, and the smell of burning. Before he could worry about the last one, Brian lifted his hand.

Justin blinked several times, his eyes adjusting to the dim lights and the sight before his eyes.

On the floor in front of the steps leading to the bedroom, was a blanket. There was a basket next to it, and all around the blanket were small candles of all colors.

A lump in his throat choked Justin, as he turned to face Brian. The floodgate opened when Brian offered him a bouquet of red roses.

“Brian!” Justin cried, wrapping his arms around Brian's neck. “I love you so much!”

“Do you?” Brian whispered, curiously.

Justin pressed his wet face to the side of Brian's neck. “Yes.”

“Good.” Brian hugged him back. “Because I love you,” he whispered into Justin's ear.

Justin pulled away enough to gauge Brian's face, before smiling widely. Brian had finally admitted to his feelings for Justin. Albeit, the situation wasn’t ideal, but Justin had gotten what he wanted from his man.

His brain tried reminding him that Ethan was his boyfriend, but Justin had somehow forgotten him.

Brian led him by the hand to the blanket.

Justin snorted in laughter, when he noticed the shape of the candles. They were tiny dicks.

“Only you, Brian!”

“You’ve no idea how difficult it was to get my hands on these.” Brian pretended to be hurt.

“Let me place the flowers in water first.”

Brian produced a bucket filled with water from behind a panel. He’d planned it all meticulously, which cemented Justin's decision.

“We’re breaking up. We’re already broken up, but Ethan doesn't know,yet. I’m going to tell him when he returns tomorrow.”

Brian placed the flowers in the bucket, sighing heavily. “You scared me there for a second.”

“We’re not even… Actually, I think we never stopped being in a relationship, Brian. We had a fallout, in which I acted like a twat.”

“It’s refreshing to hearing you admit that.”

“You should have stopped me.”

“You were happy. As much as it hurts to admit it, Ian made you happy.”

Justin smiled gently, amused by Brian calling Ethan, Ian. He touched Brian's cheek, as they sank to their knees on the blanket.

“What goodies are in the basket?”

“So, you’re the kind of man that the way to his heart is through his stomach?”

“You know that.” Justin poked his tongue out. “But you won me with your nine-inch dick.”

Brian laughed loudly, carefree, like Justin had rarely seen him.

He pulled a varied assortment of cheese from the basket and a plate of grapes. From behind the panels, Brian retrieved another bucket with a bottle of white wine. It was expensive and old, the way Brian enjoyed it.

Justin relaxed with his back against Brian's chest,as they fed each other and sipped from their glasses. They discussed the future, even though it was still murky gray. Justin couldn’t believe they could be happy, though he desperately wanted them to work out their problems.

When Brian lowered Justin to the blanket, ready to undress him, Justin's phone rang. Pleasantly buzzed and without any care, Justin answered serenely.

“Hey, Ethan!” He held a finger up to Brian.

Brian nodded, going to store away the remaining cheese in the fridge.

“Happy birthday, babe! I hope you’re naked.”

Justin frowned. “Almost,” he answered truthfully. The wine opened the dam of truth.

“I left early.” Justin could hear keys jiggling from the other side of the phone. “Surpri…. Justin?” Ethan’s confused voice made Justin sit up so fast the room spun.

Justin stared, panicked, at Brian. He gestured to the phone, then made a slicing motion near his throat.

“Uh, you’re home?” Justin managed to find his voice.

“Clearly, you’re not,” Ethan said upset. “Wait, you said you’re almost naked. Where are you?”

Justin raked his brain for a good lie. “At the diner. In the bathroom. I have to be almost naked to piss.” He could tell he wasn’t convincing enough, so he added, “I thought you were joking.”

“Hurry home.”

Justin hung up without a goodbye. He accepted Brian's extended hand to help him up.

“That cockblocking piece of shit,” Brian grunted.

Justin made up his mind on-the-spot. “We’re telling him now.”

“What about your trip to Paris?”

“Why hurt him? Why hurt us? Let’s rip it off like a band-aid. Are you with me on this?”

Brian squeezed Justin's hand, “Let’s break you up with Ian, so we can have us.”

Justin grinned, kissing Brian's lips.

**oOo**

The whole ride to Ethan’s place, Justin chewed on his lips, mumbling to himself various lines he could use.

“Stop it.” Brian placed a hand on Justin's thigh. “It will be okay.”

“Despite the fact that you hate him, I like him a lot. He’s a nice and gentle person, and I’m a heartless prick.”

“Stop insulting yourself. He might be a nice person, but you chose me. Right?” Brian glanced sideways, his face not masking his worry.

Justin felt his heart clinch, when he saw the look on Brian’s handsome face. He reached out to touch the nape of Brian's neck, massaging that spot. “I love you, Brian.”

“You never stopped loving me, yet you left me for Ian.”

“I’m going to break up with him. Uh, you can pull over here.” Justin pointed to an empty spot in front of the apartment building. “Are you sure about coming with me?”

“Are you sure about ending things with him?” Brian shut off the engine, and turned to face Justin.

“Yes.”

“Then, I’m coming. Otherwise, you’ll likely return after ten minutes and tell me you lost your nerve.”

Justin chuckled, aware of how true Brian's theory was. He jerked his head toward the door, before getting out of the Jeep.

They walked into the building hand in hand, and Justin was glad of Brian's silent support. There were so many little changes in Brian's behavior, which made Justin love him that much more.

He swallowed hard when they stopped in front of the door.

Before he could pull his keys out, the door opened to reveal a smiling Ethan. His smile fell when he noticed Justin's company. His eyes zeroed in on their glued hands, then turned to glare at Justin.

“Let’s talk inside,” Justin said softly, pulling Brian inside, past a seething Ethan.

Wolfram rushed to rub against Justin's ankles, and Justin picked him up with his free hand, cuddling him close. Brian dropped his hand, wandering over to the nook and looking outside.

Justin was surprised that he allowed them some faux privacy to talk.

“What’s this?” Ethan demanded.

“We need to talk,” Justin said, cringing at the cliché phrase. He’d promised himself during the ride over he wouldn’t use any cliché words.

“You’re going back to him? What did he do to make you change your mind? Did he fuck you, until you saw his reasoning?”

“If you start insulting Brian or myself, for that matter, I’m simply going to pack and go. That will leave you guessing with no answer.”

Ethan shot Brian an angry look, before fixating Justin with an icy glare.

Justin froze. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

_I’ve been seeing Brian behind your back._

_I still love Brian._

_I never stopped loving Brian._

_You’re an amazing guy, but Brian is the only…._

Brian spun on his heel, rolling his eyes at Justin, before focusing on Ethan. “What Justin is trying to say, is that despite the fact that in a twisted way he loves you, he loves me more. We’ve reconnected for several months now, and during our talks, I understood where I was wrong in the past. I’d like to say that I’ve changed for the better.”

Justin blinked away the tears invading his eyes.

“Unbelievable! He’ll never change, Justin!” Ethan looked at Justin while pointing at Brian. “He might have lured you back to him with words and gestures you wanted from him, but they’ll all be gone, once I’m out of the picture!”

Justin's heart lurched. He’d feared exactly that, but he trusted Brian and knew what a big heart the man had. He’d never hurt Justin that way.

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Brian said quietly. “I hate change, but I’ve changed a few things about myself. I realized how much I missed Justin when he left. I realized how much I needed him in my life, and how I’ve taken his presence for granted.” Brian caught Justin's eyes, smiling. “I love him a lot.”

Justin smiled back.

“So, we’re breaking up because he finally told you the words you were waiting for?” Ethan sneered. “What about Paris?”

“I can show him Paris, and any other city in the world he’d like to visit,” Brian told Ethan,sincerely.

“I had another surprise for you for when we reached Paris. I planned to ask you to marry me. I guess the joke’s on me.”

Justin could feel the lump in his throat choking him up. That was something he wouldn’t have expected – not in a million years. He inhaled sharply, finally dropping Wolfram to the floor.

He walked over to Brian, touching his elbow. “Wait for me in the car, please.”

“If you’re not downstairs in thirty minutes, I’m gone.” The finality in that statement angered Justin, but he also understood that Brian was the most hurt, in this situation.

“I promise.” He kissed his cheek, then watched him walk out the door.

“Good riddance! You’ll make him wait thirty minutes? Why not tell him to make himself scarce for now?”

“Because I’m going with him,” Justin explained. “I’m sorry, Ethan. You have no idea how sorry I am.”

“You’re sorry?” Ethan shouted. “That’s all you have to say? You fucking toyed with my emotions! You knew from the moment you first came to me, that this will lead nowhere.”

“I didn’t know that. At first, you were a distraction. I shouldn’t have left the Rage party with you. That was my mistake. I had my romance with you, before our break-up. I should have ended it there.”

“But you gave me hope.”

“Ethan, believe me when I say I never meant to hurt you. I know you don’t believe me, but this is hurting me, more than you can imagine.” Justin paced behind the couch. “Like Brian said, I love you, but I love him more. I never stopped loving Brian. I fooled myself, thinking I could forget about him, if I tried to have a relationship with you.”

“Newsflash: I’m not your lab rat! I’m not an experiment, Justin! I’m a person with feelings. Feelings for you, idiot!” Ethan stomped closer, grabbing Justin by his sweater. “I planned on spending my whole life with you! I ripped up my contract with Glen tonight.”

“That’s for your own good, Ethan. You shouldn’t hide who you are. I’ve told you that since day one.”

“Don’t go back to him. He’s not capable of love.”

“Let me be the judge of that. Besides, you were the one who said that Brian must love me a lot, some time ago. Now he’s not only showing me, he’s telling me. And I’m probably the only person who knows what that means. He must have spent many nights awake, thinking and weighing his options.” Justin took Ethan's hands in his. “I’m really sorry, but I’ll always choose Brian.”

“What does this mean?” Ethan's shoulders slumped as he took a step backwards.

“It means we go on. Separately,” Justin added before Ethan could get any ideas. “Maybe in some months, after this wound has healed, we can get tea or coffee together. You’ll tell me all about what a big success you are, and I’ll invite you to my own show.”

Ethan threw his arms around Justin, hugging him tightly. “Could you tell him that you’re going back tomorrow? I need you here tonight.”

“Ethan, don’t make this more difficult than it already is.” Justin pulled away, aware his time was running out.

He packed his things, and surprisingly, Ethan helped him. Justin dropped one of his sweaters, and when he picked it up, he noticed the plane tickets. A part of him wanted to beg Brian to understand that he had some obligation to Ethan, and he should honor their friendship by going, but Brian would never accept that.

“Ethan,” Justin said slowly, while zipping up his beaten-up duffle bag. “Promise me you’ll go to Paris.”

“What for?”

“You need that trip. Just go. Relax. Visit places. Get inspired. Meet a cute guy.”

Ethan didn’t say anything. He just handed Justin a shoulder bag filled with his art.

“If I forgot anything…”

“You still have the key. Just leave it under the doormat. I’ll be in Paris, anyway.”

Justin grinned, and even Ethan had a ghost of a smile on his face. Justin walked to the window to make sure Brian was still there. He was shocked to see Brian on the hood of the Jeep, smoking, and looking up.

Justin raised a hand, and Brian made a weird hand gesture that probably meant hurry the fuck up.

“I better go.”

“Let me help.” Ethan grabbed the canvas bags, along with the bags where Justin kept all his sketches.

Together, they made their way downstairs. In the entry hallway, Justin tried stopping Ethan from going outside, because he only had a short **-** sleeved shirt on, and it was a chilly December night out there.

“Stop bickering like two drama princesses,” Brian snapped, opening the hallway door. He divested Ethan of the bags he was carrying, and Justin of his duffle bag, leaving him only with the backpack.

Justin turned to face Ethan, not sure what to say or what to do.

“I’ll tell you all about Paris.” Ethan wrapped his arms around Justin, whispering into his ear, “I hope he makes you happy.”

“He does.” Justin squeezed him back.

A loud honking sound startled him, making them pull apart.

“Impatient?” Ethan glared in the Jeep’s direction.

“I guess my half an hour is up. See you!”

Ethan stood stoically on the steps of his apartment building, while Justin rushed to the Jeep, getting inside.

“Forty-seven minutes! I could feel myself aging.” Brian cranked up the heat, before backing out from the spot.

“You were worried I wouldn’t come to you,” Justin said playfully.

“I allowed you an extra fifteen minutes, but then you pushed it with hugging him in the hallway.”

“Don’t be an ass. I really hurt him.”

“Fuck if I care. You’re back where you belong.” Brian reached out to interlace their fingers.

“We need to revisit the rules.”

They stopped at the red light. Brian turned to Justin. “How about we fuck the rules? You were the one to break them. We don’t need rules.”

“I’d like to still be the only one you kiss on the mouth,” Justin admitted.

“That’s reasonable.”

“And home by three.”

“No more tricks,” Brian declared.

Justin shot him a look, as they started driving again. “Unless…?”

“Just you and me. Let’s see how that works out.”

“You’re serious.” Justin gasped in disbelief.

“Sometimes, but now? I’m one hundred percent dead serious.”

“I’d totally jump you, but I’m fond of you, and I’d rather you didn’t crash the car.”

“Hold your pants until we get home.”

After a few minutes spent in silence, Justin decided to share his main concern at the moment. “If you won’t trick anymore… Does that mean no more Babylon?”

“About that…”

Justin expected some twist of the rule of “just you and me”, but his guesses where far away from the reality. “Shoot.”

“We’ll have to be there often. I bought Babylon.”

Justin pulled at his seatbelt to be able to fully turn and gape at Brian. “You did, WHAT?”

“I own Babylon.” Brian couldn't contain his smile.

“I know you love that club, but this is insane! Why?”

“They wanted to demolish it. Sap had fallen behind on paying taxes. I saved my playground from imminent doom.”

“Does Michael know?” Justin could only imagine what Michael had to say about it.

“You’re the first to know. Well, Ted knows, but he helped with the financial part.”

“I can't believe it!”

“Consider it my present, for your birthday.”

“The dinner on the floor was a thousand times better present than Babylon.” Justin laughed. “But I’m right here cheering for you to make it work. I can only imagine how difficult it will be.”

“I’ve been researching legal stuff about owning a club, and my head hurt after five minutes.”

“I’ll help,” Justin offered.

Brian parked in front of his building. “I was hoping you’d say that… Because, you own fifty percent of it, too.”

Justin blinked, before throwing his head back and laughing loudly. “You’re crazy, you know that?”

“Let’s get upstairs. I thought you were horny.”

**oOo**

The following day, Brian and Justin stepped into the diner together. They had their arms wrapped around each other, talking about potential Christmas presents for Gus.

Most of the patrons stopped to stare at them. Everyone knew of their break-up, but no one knew of their reunion. Their friends were the most shocked out of everyone. Debbie even handed someone the wrong order, while looking at the two of them.

“Morning, guys!” Brian said cheerfully, sliding in the booth next to Michael, pushing him into the wall so Justin could have enough room to sit as well.

“What’s going on here?” Michael asked, suspiciously.

“We’re here to eat,” Brian said loudly, looking around for Debbie.

Debapproached them, still speechless, which was uncommon for her.

“The egg white omelet for me and waffles for Justin.”

“And two coffees,” Justin added. “One black, one with cream.”

“Oh, and hold the remarks,” Brian said, when Debbie opened her mouth. “All of you!”

Emmett made the universal zipper motion over his mouth. Ted shook his head, though it was a possibility for him to already know since he’d seen Justin around Kinnetik lately.

Ben only smiled into his tea.

Michael, on the other hand, breathed heavily, keeping his eyes on Brian.

“Stop glaring at the side of my head,” Brian muttered, resting back and pulling Justin close.

“What happened to the fiddler?”

“We put a stop to that failure we called a relationship,” Justin said, diplomatically.

“And you took him back?” Michael snapped. “I told you we were better off without him!”

Justin touched Brian's arm, sensing he was getting upset. “Actually, we’ve been together for months. I’m surprised you guys haven’t noticed.”

“Whoa! I can’t believe this little shit’s nerve! He just called you the other man.”

“Because I was, until I decided to tell him I’m not okay with that.”

Brian smiled at Justin, who smiled back. He mouthed that he loved him, and Brian leaned close, kissed his lips, before whispering the words back.

A plate crashed near their booth, and they turned to see Debbie looking at them with tears in her eyes.

“Deb! Are you okay?” Justin jumped up, to help with the broken plate.

“About time you pulled your head out of your ass,” she said to Brian. “Oh, sweetie!” She hugged Justin, then launched herself at Brian.

That gave Justin a moment to look around. Emmett was moved to tears as well, Ted was shaking his head as if shooing away a fly, Ben had a proud look on his face, and Michael looked about as mad as Rage.

“Get off!” Brian finally pushed Debbie away. “I hope that was Justin’s waffles you dropped.”

“Why? So, you could share your omelet with him?” Ted joked.

“Please! As if I’d eat that,” Justin muttered, shuddering. He looked on the floor, and did a little cheer. It was Brian's omelet. “Looks like I’m sharing my waffles, _honey_.” He sat next to Brian, kissing his cheek.

Brian scowled. He refused to touch the sugary food, deciding to wait for his new omelet, while sipping on his coffee.

Bored and irritated with Michael's huffing, Brian flicked Michael's ear. “I still love you, Mikey. Let’s say I grew a pair and manned up enough, to not only show Sunshine what he means to me, but I also told him. It wasn’t even difficult.”

Justin smiled, relaxing when he saw Michael sighing heavily and playfully slapping Brian. “Took you long enough.”

Brian caught Justin's eye, shrugging. “Better later than never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! =)


End file.
